Forever, Luxintha
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: Luxintha comes to Hogwarts as an exchange student. Though there is much that she won't tell.
1. The Sorting Hats Song

**I do not own anything you recognize**

* * *

><p>"Nervous," Drella asked we as we walked on to platform nine and three quarters.<p>

"Kind of," I said glancing around the platform to see all the excited students around us, excited to go to another year at Hogwarts. "How much attention do you think we'll end up getting?"

"Don't know, we are the new students starting at their third year," she said laughing.

I looked around as we started to board the train. I was nervous, obviously. I didn't want to be here, but I had a mission. But thanks to my luck, I would at least have close friends here with me. I had Drella, met her when I first was taken from my home. Then I had Remus, the person who raised me for most of my life, along with my Aunt and her husband. Those were the closest thing to family I had ever had.

We found an empty compartment, setting our stuff down. I sat down next to the window, looking at all the people walking around. "I'm tired….and nervous," I said still staring out the window.

"Don't be nervous, I know you can do this," she said. I could feel her eyes on me, and I turned around, looking at her in the eyes.

"If I end up in Slytherin, what chance do I have? Gryffindor hates Slytherin!" I said realizing how difficult the task might be.

"Listen to me, Lux, if anyone can do this, it's you. You're not like your father, or some of the other members of your family. Like Sirius Black, you're nothing like him. He was a killer, and you're nothing like him!" She stated, with honesty written across her face, with concern.

I did a half smile, it soon flattered. "Maybe, but Slytherin can change you Drella, it really can. This mission is important, extremely important." I yawned, realizing how tired I really was.

Drella smirked, "I think you need to sleep."

"But I need to go find Remus. He said he would need help on the train preparing some of his lesson plans, and also to go over things for the next full moon."

Drella stood up, "Let me do it, you need rest." She headed for the door as a group of girls walked by. She looked back at me, smiled.

"Thank you," I said laying my head against the window as the train began to depart from Kings Cross. I pulled my jacket over my head, so I could be in the dark. Before I knew it, I was completely asleep, but right before I heard a few people walk into my compartment, but I didn't even care.

I was having a deep, sleepless dream. But sadly, the most peaceful thing did not last to long. I was suddenly awoken by a sudden jerk of the train. I opened my eyes, I could hear the rain. There was another jerk, and that's when I noticed there were people in the compartment with me. "What's going on," I heard a boy ask with fear in his voice.

There was another pause, and then another boy spoke up. "Dunno….Maybe we've broken down?"

"Ouch, Ron that was my foot!" I heard a girl yell.

Just as the girl said that, I noticed a slight feeling of dread come upon me, the room became chilled. I noticed the window that I had been resting my head on became frosted. It couldn't be what I thought it might be, or at least I hoped not. I stayed under my coat to still seem as though I was asleep, I though it might be best to stay like it until I knew what was going on.

"There's some thing moving out there. I think…people are coming aboard." Said the boy who asked what was going on.

There came an eerie silence, and then I heard the slid of the door. I slowly reached for my wand, and when I heard a slight hissing. I jumped from my seat, seeing the hideous creature known as a dementor sucking a boy's soul out. "Expecto Patronum," I yelled. A burst of light came out of my wand pushing the creature back until it was gone. I ran to the door looking to see if there were anymore within sight. I sighed in relief when I saw no more.

"Harry," I heard the girl call.

I turned on my heel, and there was the boy passed out. Of course, there was Harry Potter. I ran to his side, looking at him for any sign of harm. I quickly conjured my patronis, a lion, to send a message to Remus and Drella.

"Bloody hell," Said a ginger boy, who I presumed to be Ron, looking terrified. "What was that thing?"

"It's known as a dementor," I stated as the train began to move again.

"Dementor," asked the girl.

"Yes, nasty creatures they are, lucky you ended up in my compartment, or else his soul might have been sucked out."

"His soul sucked out," she asked.

"Yes, horrible way to go."

"That charm…that you just used. How did you know that, you can't be much older then us…"

"I'm entering into my third year, I'm the transfer student." I glanced at their faces, they all seemed curious. The girl, she had frizzy brown hair. She really was pretty, I had to admit. The boy, Ron, he was a ginger. Fairly average though, had an old rat too. As for Harry, he looked like his dad from the photos that Remus had showed me.

"And they taught you charms that advanced," she asked.

"So you know about the Patronis charm?" I asked slyly.

"Well….I've heard about it."

"No, they don't teach it. My…family taught it to me a few years ago. For my own protection, ya know?"

"Lux," I heard Remus's familiar voice say as he appeared in the doorway with Drella. He looked down at Harry, "What happened, we got your message."

"A dementor, it attacked Harry, but I got it."

He looked relieved, "thank goodness."

Harry stirred, "He's waking up," said the girl.

I looked at Remus, "I'll go have a word with the conductor, and we'll meet you in your compartment?" I asked him.

He nodded, and with that we made our way to the front of the train, but it wasn't long before we were stopped by two ginger boys, who were most defiantly twins.

"Excuse me girls," said the one on the right. "But do you know where we might find Harry Potter?"

"Down there," I said pointing down where we had come from.

"I'm just going to go ahead, kay? You help them then get rest." Drella said running off to talk to the conductor.

The boys smiled, "So show us the way?" They both said this is unison.

When we were about four compartments down was when I could point out the compartment, "there."

"Thank you," they said. "I'm Fred, and this is George," said the one who was closest to me.

"Luxintha," I stated. "Now I have to go, I hope to see you at school." I said walking away.

I had changed into my uniform by the time we had arrived at the school. By now, Remus had already left for the school. As for Drella and I, we had to go along with the first years to be sorted.

We were put into lines, Drella and I were placed up front since we were the new students, and we have to be sorted first. As we walked in there was a hat on a chair in front of the great hall singing,

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge me on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those sunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The hat finished its song, though I had to say with everything I had seen in my twelve and a half years of living, this was most defiantly odd. Professor McGonagall, the teacher that had led us into the great hall, then stepped next to the hat, and began to talk.

"This year, we have accepted two new students from the school Glenn Hamilton School of Magic, of Denmark. These girls will be entering into their third year. I expect them to be well accepted. And on that note, I would like to sort them first." The professor took out her list of names, and then called, "Drelladean Dartmoth."

Drella slowly made her way to the chair, sitting down. The professor placed the hat gently on Drella's head. Not even a second later the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" My heart sunk, Drella was in Slytherin. The one place that I had least wanted for either one of us. If she was placed there, what were my chances? The simple answer, it was a fairly good chance that I would.

As soon as the clapping had ceased at the Slytherin table, the professor cleared her throat before she called, "Luxintha Black."

I slowly walked up to the chair; I could feel my heart racing. Oh, this was truly painful for me. I took a seat on the chair. I then felt the light hat sit on my head before I heard him start speaking. "Oh yes, what do we have here?" Honestly, having a talking hat, that kind of moved around on my head was extremely weird. "You seem tricky, defiantly a good mine, oh yes. Brave too, and cunning."

I sat there, repeating in my head, not slytherin, hoping to make the difference.

"I see you have some thing to prove to people," the hat questioned. "Well the best house for you must be…Ravenclaw!"

I felt the smile appear on my face, clapping erupted from the Ravenclaw table. I looked back at Remus, he seemed pleased. I glanced at Drella, she had a slight half smile. I know for a fact though, I was absolutely beaming. I jumped from the chair, joining my house at the table. I sat next to a blonde girl, who had a dreamy look to her.

"Hullo," she began, "My names Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Luna Lovegood ended up being a nice person; she was only a year under me. She informed me of everything that she knew of strange creatures around Hogwarts. Though some, made me believe that she was crazy. But all in all, she was pretty nice. It seemed though that she didn't really have friends, but I didn't mind. Luna was kind, and if I had to make a friend, it would be her. Not that I was complaining, she probably would be making most of my days.

After the speech that Dumbledore had given over the events that would take place over the next year, I felt some ones eyes on me. I turned around, that's when I saw one of the twins staring at me, I was pretty sure it was George though. I gave him a puzzled look, was there some thing on my face? I guess he noticed that I had noticed that he was looking at me. Because before I knew it, he quickly looked away, blushing?

I turned towards Luna and whispered, "Is there some thing on my face or some thing?"

"No, at least nothing that I can see," she said as Dumbledore finished his speech. Then, we began to eat as food appeared in front of us. "Oh look, pudding."

After dinner we followed our prefects to our dormitories. I managed to get a bed next to Luna, which I found excellent. Also, when I got to the room I was pleased to see everything I had brought with me was here, including my cat Trinx. I smiled, picking her into my arm. She was really beautiful. She was black, with her right ear white. She also had stunning green eyes. My Aunt had bought her for me before I left for school, it was a real surprise.

I laid on my bed, petting Trinx. The lights were off; all the girls were going to sleep. As I laid there I thought of how this year might go. All I knew for sure was that this year would be tough. Not only that, but this were about to change. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, all done with the first chapter. Review? <strong>


	2. The Family

**Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>First morning of classes and I was up early. I quickly got dressed into my uniform, sneaking downstairs. I knew that it was too early for breakfast, so I decided to visit Remus. After about half an hour of searching, I finally found his office. I slowly opened the door, knocking. He looked up from his desk, "Lux, come in." He said surprised to see me up so early. "You're up earlier then usual."<p>

I walked up to his desk, "I was too nervous to sleep for much longer, so I thought that I would come visit you."

"Well how kind," he said with a smile. "So, I must say I am proud of you. Ravenclaw, very unexpected."

I smiled, "some thing that I love. This will make things much easier."

"Is there some thing you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wonder how this year will play out. We're so far from home. And what about the others, I'm worried about them."

Remus let out a sigh, "Don't worry about them. You know very well they are strong. Plus you know they'll look after each other. And as for you, well you're safe here."

I nodded, "I guess you're right."

He smiled at me reassuringly. "Now, you'll need your energy for today. So you best get going and get some food in you. I'm sure they'll be serving breakfast soon."

"Yes, they should be. I guess I'll see you later Remus. Or Professor," I said in a questioning tone. He nodded, chuckling slightly.

I was on my way to the Great Hall until, "Oi," some one called behind me.

I turned around to see one of the ginger twins running towards me. "May I help you," I asked.

"No, but I'm guessing that you're on your way to breakfast?"

"Yes I am in fact," I said as I started to walk.

I noticed him shove something into his back pocket, maybe some kind of parchment? I decided not to bring it up, but kept walking. "I'm George by the way," he stated. "Fred's still getting ready."

"That's nice I guess," I said.

"So what is your story," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I glanced at him, "That's not creepy."

He blushed, "I don't mean it that way. But I mean like, why come here?"

"Well," I started. "I came here just to try out a different school," I lied.

"Honestly, why would you even want to come here?"

"Well…my parents came here."

"And that's the reason," I smiled.

"Love your parents that much?"

I ignored the question completely, not wanting to lie about anything. "I'm Luxintha Black, in case you missed that."

"Mind if I call you Luxi?"

"Do as you please."

"Well…Luxi, shall we walk to the Great Hall together?"

"Why not," I smiled.

George and I walked to the Great Hall, getting to know each other, more like just him. As we walked into the Great Hall, George suddenly stopped, and that's when I noticed there were people in front of us. I noticed that it was Harry and his two friends from the train. "Um, excuse me," Harry started. "But…I was told that you saved me on the train."

"Yeah, it was nothing really. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, great actually, I just wanted to thank you and all. And I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And these are my friends, Hermione," he said pointing to the frizzy headed girl to his left. "And this is Ron," he said pointing to the ginger boy to his right.

"Yes I know your name, not from your scar though. Professor Lupin is my guardian, and he was friends with your parents. Just so happens that you look much like your father, I've seen plenty of pictures of James. And a pleasure to meet both of you." I said smiling at Ron and Hermione. "I'm Luxintha Black by the way."

I noticed Harry's red headed friend to his right seem a little nervous as Harry spoke. "Well nice to meet you."

I looked at Ron. "You alright, you seem nervous or something."

"Well…Your name, Black. By any chance are you related to Sirius Black?" He asked with a shaky voice.

George slapped Ron in the back of his head. Hermione spoke up, "Honestly Ron how could you be so rude? Besides, Black seems to be a fairly popular surname."

"Sorry Luxi, you'll have to forgive my brother, he is a bit of a git!" George stated while glaring at his brother. So they were related, guess that explains why they look a lot alike.

"No, guys don't worry about it." I looked back at Ron. "Yes, he was my mother's cousin, which makes him my second cousin I believe. But really, I might have met him when I was a baby, but I never really knew him. And just to tell you, I wasn't raised in the Black household, I was taken in by Lupin when I was just a little baby. So I can guarantee that I am not like my family."

"Oh, well, alright." Ron said blushing.

I laughed, "Well I don't know about you people but I would like to go eat breakfast before my first class. So I'll see you all later," I waved as I walked to my house table.

I quickly finished my breakfast, and then I gathered my things then walked off to my first class which was potions. I sat in the middle of the room, putting my stuff on the table. I heard the chair next to me move, and someone sat down. "Hello Luxintha," I heard a girl's voice.

"Hi Hermione, so you're in my class," I smiled at the frizzy haired girl.

"Appears so, Ron and Harry are here too," She turned to look behind us. There, in the two seats, were Ron and Harry.

"Hello boys, nice to see you again."

They both said there hello's, but it wasn't long before Professor Snape walked in. He began his speech of his expectations. But not long into it, someone came in. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us."

I froze at the name, Malfoy. A name I didn't really want to hear, because I knew that name. I slowly turned around, and there was that same bleach blonde hair, it was my cousin Draco. I continued to stare, until he shot me a look. I quickly turned around and pretended to listen to the speech. The whole class though, I felt eyes burning into my back, Draco knew me, I could feel it.

As soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of class. My stuff was already packed and I ran out the room. I left so quickly thinking no one was close enough to catch me, but I was wrong. As soon as I walked out the door, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "Luxintha," Draco asked me, seeming to examine me to see if I was actually me. "So I did hear right. Now what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Let go of me Draco," I hissed.

His grip only got tighter; I knew I would end with a bruise here. "My family thought you died with Aunt Eldera, but you didn't? So were have you been, huh? You have cost us so much. My parents mourned over the loss of your damn family. Your precious father and mother, my parents adored you though, oh yes the powerful Luxintha Black!"

"I said let go of me Draco, I don't want to do this right now! This isn't the time or the place."

"Why should I?"

"Malfoy, she said let go," Harry said appearing right next to us.

"This doesn't concern you Potter, so mind your own business, these are family matters," Draco sneered.

"Family," Harry questioned.

"My mother is from the house of Black, she was Eldera Black's sister, Luxintha's mother."

I continued to glare, then jerked away my arm. "Don't worry about it Harry, Draco and I were never really close." I quickly turned on my heels, walking off. Now that Draco knew I was still around, no doubt he would blab to his parents. This was something I really did not want.

Full moons came, and they went. Over the next few months I grew close to not only the Golden Trio, but Fred and George. Also, including Luna, Ginny, and Neville, they all were pretty amazing. As for Drelladean though, we had drifted apart. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how I felt about it.

Now, as for the present, today was supposed to be our first trip to Hogsmeade. Remus had signed mine, so I was standing by Hermione and Ron waiting for Harry to show up. When he arrived he went straight to Professor McGonagall. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was seemed to be upsetting Harry. "I'll be right back," I said as I walked towards Harry.

As I reached Harry and the professor, I could hear what McGonagall said, "I'm sorry Potter." I watched her walked past me, I turned back to Harry. I noticed he was walking back into the castle.

I turned back to Hermione, who was looking at me. I nodded at her, indicating her to go on without me. I walked after Harry, "Harry wait up!"

He stopped, "Luxintha, I thought you were going with the others."

"I was, but I thought I should stay with you. I mean, it's not right for you to be alone."

"But, I don't want to hold you back. If you want to go, then go."

I smiled, "No, it's fine really. I thought I should stay behind and help you find a way to get to Hogsmeade."

He chuckled, "Alright, if you really want to help me."

"I would love too!"

As Harry and I were sitting out in the halls thinking of ways to get to Hogsmeade sitting outside in the courtyard. In this time, we actually learned much about each other, I guess you could say we bonded. And truth be told, I loved it. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. As we were discussing Snape I heard some one clear their throat next to me, and there was Drelladean. "Drella," I asked. "I thought you went to Hogsmeade?"

"I did," she said with arrogance. "But I came back. But where were you, I thought you were going?"

"I decided not to, Harry couldn't go."

Drelladean looked at Harry with disgust, "so you stayed here?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," I could tell she was lying. "But, I need to talk to you Lux, alone."

I looked at Harry; he nodded, telling me to go. "I'll see you later Harry, bye."

I followed Drelladean into a nearby hall where she began. "Don't see why you hang out with some of the people you do. Honestly Lux, you seem so much better."

"Excuse me," I hissed.

"Well, the people you hang out with. Like that Luna girl, she is crazy! Then there are those Weasley's, they're dirty Lux. Then that Granger girl, she is a filthy mudblood. Then Harry potter," she sneered. "You could do so much better!"

By now I wanted to slap her, "First of all Luna is amazing! And the Weasleys seem nice enough, besides the twins are the funniest people I have ever met. Then Hermione is a muggle born, but she is brilliant! Then Harry, I feel like he is like my brother. So I suggest you shut your trap Drelladean, you've changed. And I have to say this attitude of yours in really not working for me!"

Drelladean frowned, "I have not changed."

"Yes you have since you were put in Slytherin."

"Being put in Slytherin happens to be one of the best things that have ever happened! It's opened my eyes Lux, I see now who I really am!"

"And who are you really?"

"I'm a pure-blood witch, and Draco has showed me what it means to be a pure-blood."

I shook me head, "Whatever you say. So it that all you wanted to say, because if it is, I should go." By this point I was annoyed, I didn't want to even deal with her at this point. Actually I was half tempted to get my wand and jinx her.

"Actually, no, I wanted to talk to you about next year."

"What about next year?"

"I won't be attending Hogwarts anymore, I'm leaving."

"And where on earth are you going?"

"I'm going to go live with my Aunt Lillianna."

"You mean the pure-blood loving aunt that lives in Spain?"

"Yes actually. I will be starting at Bellatonia School for Witches."

"But Drella, Lillianna hates anything that isn't pure!"

"Lux, honestly, it's nothing. This school just wasn't for me."

"Sure, listen I have to go, bye." Before another word could be spoken I started walking away. Drelladean was being idiotic, and I wanted the old Drelladean back. The one, who was my friend, and didn't care about blood, as I rounded the corner I ran into some one. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I said apologizing.

"Luxi," I heard George ask.

"Oh, hi George," I said looking up at him. I had to say, he was extremely tall compared to my size, and I was five foot four!

"Where are you off too?"

"Not really sure, just kind of got into a fight with Drella."

"Oh," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry Luxi."

"No, no, it was coming anyway."

"Well, can I ask what it was about?"

"Let's just say she was being a complete idiot. Glad she'll be staying with her Aunt Lillianna from now on."

"I'm assuming you aren't too fond of Lillianna," he said with a slight chuckle.

"She is a pure-blood loving fanatic, much like my family."

"Well, I am sure everything will work out…eventually. But until then, let's go have some fun?"

I smiled, "You sure do know how to cheer me up."

As the year went on, full moons came and full moons went. Remus was still doing an amazing job at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. But today, the day of a full moon, Snape had taken over the class. I guess I wasn't paying much attention until I heard werewolves. At this, I shot up. Snape knew, it was obvious at that point. Then, while I wasn't paying attention once again, he announced that we had a paper to write, that was just what I needed. But I managed to hear Harry say that he had Quidditch tomorrow, which I had almost forgotten.

It was the next day, and we were getting ready for the game. I made sure I wore red and yellow, I was defiantly cheering for Gryffindor. Not only was Harry on the team, but so were Fred and George.

I stood in the crowd with Ron and Hermione; we were both cheering at the top o our lungs. I watched Harry; he seemed to have noticed the snitch. Both he and the Hufflepuff's Seeker, Cedric, dashed off up high in the air till they were out of sight. I really don't know how they could do it, it was freezing outside. Honestly, the weather was horrible.

I then noticed some thing coming out of the sky; it was the Seeker from Hufflepuff. "Where's Harry," I heard Hermione ask.

As soon as she said that I heard a girl scream. Everyone looked up, and there was Harry falling. Right behind him were dementors, a lot of them. Right before Harry hit the ground, he stopped.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the arena, he looked furious. He banished the dementors from the ground, and that was the end of that. Harry was quickly taken to the hospital wing. We all rushed after him, and then waited for him to wake up. We only waited for about less then an hour when he came too. "W-what happened, did we win?"

"Harry," Hermione began, "No one blames you, the dementors weren't supposed to come into the grounds. Dumbledore was furious, he sent them packing."

Harry looked disappointed. I touched his shoulder and smiled, "Harry, there is always next time." He smiled, knowing I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, an update! Review please?<strong>


	3. Only One Will Die Tonight

**I do not own what you recognize. I do however own Luxintha and all the characters you do not know!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day where Harry and I's plan would be put to the test. Today was another day to go to Hogsmeade, and we were determined to go. He had told me that he possessed an invisibility cloak, so I thought he could easily follow if he stayed under.<p>

I got dressed into a loose white t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with an older looking necklace with black tennis shoes. To keep warm a put on my jacket with a black scarf, gloves, and a hat, and I had to say I looked nice. I walked into the courtyard and greeted Hermione and Ron. "You're not staying behind with Harry," Hermione asked.

I smiled, "It's better not to answer."

She gave me a questioning look, "Maybe?"

I looked over my shoulder, and there I saw Harry with what appeared to be his cloak in his arm. I smiled, and waved. Hermione turned as if she was leaving, but she quickly glanced at Harry and smiled before walking out of the grounds. I watched as Harry threw the cloak over himself disappearing into thin air.

As I walked by Fred and George, who were building a snowman, I waved. They waved back. I continued walking when I heard what sounded like a struggle. I looked over my shoulder noticing that Fred and George seemed to have noticed Harry's tracks in the snow, and now they were dragging him back into the castle.

Angry, I quickly ran after them. I saw them round a corner, and I followed. When I caught up to them Harry was still under his cloak I glared at Fred and George. "What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing," I barked.

"Calm down Luxi," said George with a chuckle.

"We're just trying to help," stated Fred.

"You see you're both clever."

"But not clever enough." Harry threw off his cloak. "We thought you might need this," Fred said handing Harry a large, folded up piece of parchment.

"What rubbish is this," Harry questioned.

"Rubbish he says," chuckled Fred. "That there's the secret to our success."

"It's a gift, believe me," stated George.

"But we've decided your needs are greater then ours. George if you will…"

George nodded, pulling out his wand and tapping the…whatever it was. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Just as he stated those words, words started to appear. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Mauraders Map…" Harry asked more then stated.

"Ah…Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We owe them so much," George said in an adoring sort of way.

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts! And that's…No. Is that really…"

"Dumbledore," began Fred.

"In his study," continued George.

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot."

"You mean," Harry began, "This shows…"

"Everyone," Fred stated with a sly smile one his face.

"Everyone?"

"Everyone," stated George.

"Where they are," continued Fred.

George looked at me, "What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

"Brilliant, where'd you get it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"George will you stop looking at me like that," I hissed.

He smirked, "Couldn't help it love."

Fred laughed, "Well Harry, we nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year. Now listen, there's seven secret passages out of the castle, but we'd recommend this one." He pointed at a passage not far from here.

"And one more thing," began George. "When you're done tap it with your wand and say mischief managed, or else anyone can read it."

Harry and I quickly thanked George and Fred and went running off to get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible. As we were walking in the passage Harry began to laugh. "And what is your problem," I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just George seems to fancy you."

I glared at his back. "Oh shut up and keep walking!"

We finally made it into what seemed to be the basement of Honeydukes. We were almost caught by a worker, but managed to stay hidden. Harry and I quickly got under his cloak and got out of the shop before anyone could notice us. Though, Harry managed to get Neville's lolli, poor bloke.

As soon as we were outside I smack Harry;s shoulder, while we were still under the cloak. "Was that really necessary Harry? Neville, that poor bloke, he looked as if his heart was about to stop!"

Harry only laughed, "Don't worry about him, Neville will be fine."

I rolled my eyes, and then we continued to search for Hermione and Ron. Eventually Harry and I decided to see if they were by the shrieking shack, and there they were. But they also were not alone. There, seeming to be giving our friends a hard time was my dear cousin and his goons.

"I have an idea," stated Harry. "Get behind that fallen tree over there and make some snow balls."

"And you," I asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile. I quickly jumped behind the fallen tree, pulling out my wand and making snow balls. I pointed my wand at them, and used the levitating charm and slung them at Draco. I couldn't see what was happening, but I sure could hear. Next thing I knew Draco and his goons were running past me like a bunch of pansies.

By then I couldn't contain it, I laughed so hard it hurt to breath. "Harry," I heard Hermione whine. I stood up, still laughing ever so slightly. Harry had thrown off his cloak; he had a giant grin on his face. "So I thought that was pretty spectacular," I called.

We all went back into the village, joking around and such. We told them about the map, and Ron wasn't happy that he didn't know that it existed. Then, outside The Three Broomsticks Pub, was the Minister of Magic as well as Professor McGonagall.

"Rosemerta," we overheard Cornelius greet the barmaid.

"That's Rosemerta," Hermione whispered, "Ron fancies her," she giggled.

Harry shushed us, "I trust business is good," stated Cornelius.

I couldn't hear that much, I didn't have the concentration. But next thing I knew Harry had his cloak on and was following Cornelius into the pub with Rosemerta and Professor McGonagall. We rushed after him into the pub but we didn't get far. There were nasty little shrunken heads that booted us out.

We sat near the pub and waited for Harry to come back out and tell us what was happening. When he did, he was still under his cloak. I watched his footprints till he ran down a bunch of carolers. We ran after him, apologizing the fallen people.

We followed his tracks to the place were we had pulled the prank on Draco. We heard sobs near the place where the footprints had stopped; he was still under the cloak though. We approached slowly, "Harry," Hermione whispered gently as she pulled off the cloak.

He was crying, I sat next to him. "Harry, talk to us."

"He was their friend," he started. "He was their friend!"

Since the event of Hogsmeade things seem so uneventful still. Remus was currently teaching Harry the Patronis Charm, from what I hear it seemed that he was doing spectacular. But on a sadder note, Buckbeak, the beautiful creature that hurt my dear, sweet, cousin, was sentenced to death. Hagrid seemed fairly upset by the news; I would be too if it was my animal.

The next day, the day after we had found out about poor Buckbeak's fate, Remus asked me to stay after class. I approached him after the last person had left the class and only us two were left. "You wanted to talk to me about some thing?"

Remus opened up his drawer and through down a rather familiar piece of parchment. Remus looked at me as if he was about to lecture me. "Did you know about this Luxintha, and don't you dare lie to me."

"The Map, your map," I questioned. "But how, I mean…Harry…"

"Harry had it, yes I know." He walked around his desk. "Last night Harry decided on a nice stroll through the castle you could say. And his walk was in search of some one on the map."

"And who would he go looking for at that hour?"

"He saw some one that is supposedly dead but was wondering around the castle."

"Was he looking for a ghost?"

"No, he was looking for Peter Pettigrew," he said looking at me for my reaction.

"Wormtail, he's dead though. Sirius killed him, that's what you told me. So is the map broken?"

"The map can't be break, and it wouldn't lie, it can't. Luxintha, Peter is alive."

I thought for a moment, that's when it came to me. "Could Sirius have been framed by Peter? That maybe Peter betrayed the Potter's and then framed Sirius by faking his own death?"

Remus smirked, "Smart you are. That's exactly what I was thinking. But I thought that Sirius was their secret keeper."

"Maybe he wasn't, he knew everyone would think that. So the least likely person was choosen."

He sighed, "It all makes sense now."

"So then Sirius isn't after Harry, if anything Sirius would be trying to help Harry. But if Peter is alive and in the castle…"

"Here is the thing, Peter is not completely stupid. Obviously, since he had remained hidden for so long. The reason why Peter was known as Wormtail was because his animagus was a rat."

"A rat…Ron has a rat. Acutally now that I think about it the rat looks incredibly old, and it is missing a finger. But the thing is he's gone missing, believed that Hermione's cat might have eaten him."

Remus was leaning against his desk, "Well then we'll see, in time. But for now I want you to be extra careful."

I nodded and smiled. "Aren't I always?"

I gathered my things and decided it was time to go find the others. I knew today was the day that Buckbeak was going to be executed. I thought that would be my best chance to find them. As I was heading out of the castle I couldn't help but notice Draco and his goons running around like they were scared. I laughed when I saw the blood dripping from his nose. Whoever did that I would have to say they are my new best friend, stupid git deserved it.

I was about to walk into the courtyard when I heard voices, and that was when I saw Dumbledore with the minister and the executer. I quickly hid behind a pillar in hopes they wouldn't see me. Since it was getting dark, and I was heading out of the castle, I would have gotten in a lot of trouble, and it was some thing that I didn't need right now.

I followed them until the bridge, and that was where I stayed put to watch. Like I guessed they were at Hagrids, but they just managed to sneak passed Dumbledore and company. I watched as they all ran up the steep hillside the where I was at. "Luxintha, they're going to kill him."

I nodded, "Yes, I know."

We all looked down, there was the executioner, slowly walking towards Buckbeak. I couldn't see Buckbeak, what I heard the scythe and the crows fly up. I felt my eyes water, it was truly sad. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder, and that was when I noticed. Ron was holding his rat. "You're rat, he's back."

Ron looked at me, and he was about to say some thing too. But before he could his rat bite him. Ron quickly dropped him, "Ow, he bite me!" He spun around. "Scabbers, Scabbers come back!" He called after his rat.

"Ron come back," Harry yelled chasing after Ron.

Hermione and I ran after Harry also calling for Ron, but he wouldn't listen. Ron finally caught his rat, we were about twenty or so feet from him. "Guys, you do know what tree that is," Hermione asked looking nervous.

"Ron get away from there," I yelled noticing the giant destructive Whomping Willow."

Ron looked up at us, a look of fear on his face. He pointed towards us, "Run, it's the grim!"

I spun around, and there was a large dog, his eyes looking fierce. The dog pounced, I ducked. He grabbed Ron by the ankles dragging him in some kind of whole near the Whomping Willow. "Help me, some one help me," Ron cried.

We ran toward Ron's help, but as soon as we did the tree came alive. It managed to hit me dead on, knocking the wind right out of me. I fell on my back, and it hurt a ton. I quickly got back on my feet. I noticed Harry and Hermione doing the same. "We need to help him," I stated.

"Come on," said Harry running straight at the tree.

It really was not an easy task, let me say that. I managed to duck multiple attempts to hit me. Some how, after being hit once, or twice, I jumped into the hole. Sadly, since I was the first to fall, Harry landed on me soon followed by Hermione. "Sorry," they both said.

We quickly got up, "Where do you think this leads," Hermione asked.

"I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong."

We followed the narrow tunnel until we seemed to end up in some kind of basement. "Shrieking shack," I stated looking around.

We heard moans of pain and fear from upstairs, we quickly ran up the stairs to find Ron in a corner holding his rat. "Ron," Harry called rushing to his side. We followed, "The dog, where is he?"

"Harry, this is a trap!" Ron pointed toward the door. "He's the dog, he's an animegus!"

We all looked toward the ground to see dog prints that led towards behind the door. There stood Sirius Black, I stepped to the side as the door shut. Hermione quickly stepped in front of Harry in a protective stance. "If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!"

Sirius's face stayed the same, "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you," Harry said charging at Sirius. I quickly grabbed my wand from my pocket, gripping it tightly.

Harry had Sirius on the ground, keeping him there with his wand drawn, he chuckled. "Are you going to kill me Harry?"

"Yes," Harry stated simply.

* * *

><p><strong>I know people are following this story...all I ask is that you review...just one tiny review? PLEASE?<strong>


	4. Who Are You?

**So...it has been a while. Did anyone see JK Rowlings annoucement? I AM SO READY FOR POTTERMORE AND THE LAST MOVIE. Tumblr is helping me cope with the end of my childhood. It's funny, the first book came out when I was like what, 4? Then the first movie came out when I was in the first or second grade? And now, the summer before my senior year in highschool the movie is ending. HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THAT? But hey, I bought my midnight premiere tickets...IMAX 3D BABY **

* * *

><p>As I watched Sirius laugh at Harry, I couldn't help but wonder if he had a death wish. Here, Harry had the upper had having Sirius by the throat. I grabbed a tight hold of my wand ready to strike, but before I could Remus burst into the room knocking Harry's wand out of his hand. Harry stepped back towards us slowly, and I take a step up.<p>

"Professor Lupin," Hermione calls, bet he ignores.

I take two more small steps forward, now I was next to Harry. "Looking a bit ragged, aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within." Remus chuckled with his wand still on Sirius. Remus looked up at me, smirked.

I stepped more towards them to the point where I was standing next to Remus. "You'd know all about the madness wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

Remus smiled, taking his old friend by the hand and helping him up. They went into an embrace, I smiled.

Sirius then looked at me, "Luxintha," he said with an embrace, "My you look much like your mother." He then looked between Remus and I. "I found him," Sirius said with excitement in his voice. "I found him, let's kill him!"

"No," screamed Hermione, "I trusted you, both of you! This whole time I've covered up for you! And all this time you've been his friend," Hermione yelled, absolutely outraged at Remus and I. She pointed at Remus, "He's a werewolf! And that's why he's been missing class."

Harry and Ron seemed dumbfounded. "So you figured it out," I questioned.

"How long have you known," Remus questioned.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," she said obviously frightened.

Remus smirked, "You really are one of the smartest witches of your age."

"Yes, you glow like the sun! You howl at the moon!" Sirius began rather annoyed. "Enough talk! He dies, now. If you both won't do it with me, I'll do it alone!"

"Wait Sirius," he warned his friend.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it, in Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week in there!" Sirius yelled.

Remus nodded, "Alright then, as you wish…"

"No," screamed Harry, Harry raised his wand at Lupin and disarmed him. I kept my wand behind my back and watched the scene unfold. "You betrayed my parents, you sold them to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie," snapped Sirius, "I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

"Harry you've got to listen," warned Remus.

"Did he listen when my mother died? Her sceams," by now Harry looked as if he was about to cry.

I looked at Sirius; I could see he was pained. "No, I wasn't there! And I'll regret it for the rest of my life!"

"Some one else betrayed your parents," I began. "Some one in this room right now, some one, until recently, we believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead," Sirius said looking madder every second he waited.

"What're you talking about," Harry asked frantically looking around.

Sirius looked towards Ron where he could see the rat. "Come out, come out Peter. Come out, come out and play!"

As Sirius slowly mad his way towards Ron Snape came bursting through the doors, "Expelliarmus!" Snape had a smug smile on his face with his wand pointed at Sirius. "Ah, vengeance is sweet, how I hoped to be the one to find you."

"Severus," Remus mumbled.

Snape looked at Remus and I. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. Though, didn't expect you to be helping Luxintha."

Sirius snickered, "Brilliant, and, as usual, your theories have come to the wrong conclusion, so why don't you get going and play with your chemistry set?"

Snape pressed his wand to Sirius's throat. "Don't be a fool Severus," Called Remus.

"He can't help it," stated Sirius.

"Quiet Sirius," Snapped Remus.

"Look at you two." Chuckled Snape, "Quarreling like an old married couple, the creature and the criminal."

"Piss off," snapped Sirius

"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" At this Sirius's face blackened, and Snape enjoyed it. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the dementor's kiss. It is said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape gestured at the door, "After you."

Harry slowly walked towards Snape, then out of no where, "Expelliarmus!" Snape was shot back hitting the old rotting bed on the other side of the bedroom.

"Harry you attacked a teacher," Hermione said sounding horrified.

I smirked, I had to say I was proud of him. Harry kept his wand pointed between Sirius, Remus, and I. Some how I knew he knew that I knew exactly what was going on. "You said Peter before, Peter who?"

"Pettigrew, he was at school with Sirius and I. We thought he was our friend," stated Remus.

"No, Pettigrew's dead! He killed him!"

"We thought that too until you told Remus you saw him on the map," I stated.

"The map was lying."

"The map never lies Harry! Pettigrew is in this room very much alive."

"And he is right there," Sirius said pointing towards Ron.

Instantly Ron's face told me he was absolutely terrified. "M-me," stuttered Ron, "That's mental!"

"Not you, your rat!"

"Scabbers, but Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years," stated Sirius with resentment in his voice. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat, and he is missing a toe!"

"So what," Ron asked.

Harry seemed to be hit by the realization, "and all they could find of Petter was…"

"A finger, dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat," Sirius said getting closer to Ron.

"Show me," Harry commanded.

Everyone looked at Ron who was holding his rat protectively. Sirius went to grab him, but Ron wouldn't let him. Eventually Ron lost, and Sirius had Scabbers. Scabbers is thrown on the piano, we all try to hit him with the spell to transform him back. Just as he was about to escape, he turned back into his human form.

He looked extremely unattractive. He was short, very chubby. He had thinning hair, and his features where very rat like. So this was Peter Pettigrew. He spun around, looking at everyone. "S-Sirius…R-remus, my old friends." He tries to make a break for the door but Sirius shoves him back. Peter glances at Harry, then rushes towards him. He grabs Harry by the shoulders, Harry seemed taken back a little. "Harry, look at you! Y-you look so much like your James. We were the best of friends…"

Sirius pulled Peter away from Harry, "Don't touch him!"

Peter ran behind the Piano, Sirius and Remus tried to corner him, as I stepped in front of Hermione, Ron, and Harry with my wand drawn.

"I didn't mean too," Peter whined. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea what weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would've done, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"Died," he screamed. "I would have rather died then betrayed my friends. And you should have realized that if Voldemort wouldn't have killed you, we would!"

"No, please," he begged. His eyes shot around the room settling on Ron. "Ron," he called darting towards Ron,

I quickly stepped in his path, "Don't you even dare come near him. I promise I won't be kind," I said glaring at the pathetic man in front of me.

Sirius and Remus were behind him. "Haven't I been a good pet?" He looked at Hermione, "Sweet and clever girl, surely you won't let them?"

"Stop talking to them," I warned.

Peter looked up at me, "Please don't, please don't kill me!"

"You're pathetic," I spat.

"Now," Sirius said raising his wand along with Remus, "Let's kill him."

As they raised there wand we heard Harry yell no. We all looked at him confused, "But Harry this man…"

"I know, but we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you boy," called out Peter. "Bless you…"

"After that the dementors can have you," he said darkly.

We walked once more through the narrow passage with Remus and I in front. I climbed out of the hole, followed by Remus. I helped Sirius and Harry get Ron out and set him on the ground. He mumbled a quick thank you and I went on to help some of the others out. Pettigrew was led out with our wands drawn at the ready.

He crawled on his knees and began to beg. "Turn me into a maggot, a dung beetle! Anything, just please not the dementors!" He turned to Ron, "Haven't I been good? A good friend and a good pet, you won't let them kill me will you?"

Ron didn't respond, but he looked disgusted. "Don't worry," began Hermione. "He is under the Somnambulist charm. It's used for dangerous criminals."

Harry nodded, and then Pettigrew grabbed the bottom of her pants. "Sweet, clever girl, you wouldn't let them…" Hermione ripped her clothes away from his grimy hands.

I glanced toward Harry, he went off to stand by Black. I could overhear their conversation. "Beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again, as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there, he doesn't deserve it."

"I don't reckon my father would want his two best friends to be killers just for a worthless vermin like him. Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, it would give you your freedom."

There was a pause between them before Sirius spoke again. "I don't know if you know this, Harry, but when you were born James and Lily made me your guardian."

"I know," Harry told him.

"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could…"

"When, come live with you?"

"Soon as my name is cleared, and Luxintha will probably be with us as well…"

I smiled, that did sound nice. I was about to listen to some more when Hermione screamed Harry's name. I quickly turned to where she was pointing and I saw that there was a full moon in the sky. Immediately I panicked, looking toward Remus. As I predicted he was turning.

His form begins to transform, I stood in front of Hermione and Ron. I grab my wand ready to cast any charm that might be needed.

Sirius ran up to his old friend. "Remus, old friend…did you take your potion tonight?"

Remus began to turn pale, and fur showing all over his body and his clothes rip. "Run, get out of here now!" I yelled at them, but they seemed to be too stunned by the sight. I gritted my teeth; there was no way they could move. And even if they could, they might not be able to outrun him.

Sirius was holding Remus back now, still trying to talk him. Sadly, it was really no use. "You know the man you truly are, Remus! This flesh is only flesh." He began to pound on Remus's chest. "This heart is where you truly live, this heart, here!"

Remus's wand slips out of his pocket, and with me paying attention to what was happening in front of me, I didn't notice Peter leap at the wand. "No," cried Harry, but it was no use. Peter was a rat once again running away from us.

I turned back to Sirius and Remus, the main problem. Remus had fully transformed by now, and he knocked Sirius back with a loud howl. I pushed the others back more, "Get back," I growled at the others. Remus seems to kneel down, and begins weeping it seemed. Hermione came next to me, and started stepping closer. "Hermione," I said in a warning tone.

She seemed to ignore me as she got closer. "Professor," she questioned the wolf.

His head shot up, his eyes blazing. He let out a loud growl, he didn't seem happy. Hermione spun, running to get behind me. As she did Snape surfaced, and that was when he noticed the wolf. He pushed the others back, even me. "Out of my way," he hollered. Snape pulls out his wand, ready to protect us. Remus howls, and then knocks Snape aside like a rag doll.

I ran forward with my wand drawn. He let out another howl, and then a dog tackled Remus to the ground, it was Sirius. Sirius leads Remus to the other side of the hill, and as he did Harry pushed past me. "Harry," Hermione called.

I looked back at her. "Get out of here, this is no place for you to be. Go get help, now!" I commanded at them.

Hermionie looked furious. "No place for us, this is also no place for you!"

"Listen, this isn't the time to explain anything! Now stop arguing, don't worry about me, and get out of here!"

I didn't stick around for her to argue, instead I ran to find Harry, Remus, and Sirius. I found them; Remus's back was turned at me. Harry seemed to be protecting an injured Sirius. "Please, Professor, Stop…it's me," Harry begged.

Remus looked as if he was about to strike Harry. I quickly looked around my feet, looking for some thing to throw. I found a rock and threw it at Remus. His head shot in my direction. "Come on, get me, I dare you!" Remus growled, but I stood my ground. He slowly inched for me. "Run Harry, run! Help Sirius and don't worry about me!"

"But Luxintha…"

"No, you'll only make things harder for me if you stay, now go!" I yelled at him, my eyes not once leaving the approaching werewolf.

Harry reluctantly ran, going after Sirius who had limped away. I was distracted I guess, because next thing I knew Remus was right in my face and threw me back. I accidently lost my wand; it was about 3 feet from my hands. I looked up, Remus was about to strike. My thought, 'So this is how it ends?'

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to strike. But then, a howl pierced through the sky. I looked up, he was looking towards the forest. I slowly backed up to get a hold of my wand as another howl shot through the air. With that he dashed off into the woods. I stood up, brushing myself off. Some thing was off about what had just happened.

I decided it was time to try to do my animegus form, some thing I had learned not to long ago for Remus. I concentrated, but it was so difficult for me. After maybe five minutes of trying, I opened my eyes, I had done it. I looked down at my paws and I knew I had defiantly done it. I was in my animegus form, a lion.

I dashed off into the forest in search of Remus. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't find some one, some one like Harry or Sirius or both. I knew they were still out here, and I needed to make sure they were safe. I sniffed the air hoping to pick up some thing, and I sure did get some thing.

I ran through the forest, I could smell Remus, he was close. I walked slowly, and that was when I saw Hermione and Harry slowly going around a tree. That was when I saw him, he was trying to get to them. I slowly got closer, and I was growling in warning. Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry's arm noticing my presence. "What's a lion doing here," she asked horrified.

Harry just stared at me, he did not answer her. Harry grabbed his wand pointing it at me. I growled again, not at them, but at Remus who was approaching them. When Remus didn't respond I pounced, Hermione screamed. I knocked Remus off of his feet, but he just got right back up and pounced at me. I managed to avert it, and as I did Buckbeak appeared saving me. Remus ran off because of the creature, and I just watched.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night…" stated Hermione.

They both looked at me, and I quickly ran around a tree. I made sure that my clothes were alright. I stepped out from behind the tree smiling at Harry and Hermione. "Hi guys," I smiled.

"Luxintha," began Hermione. "The lion, was that you?"

I nodded, "Yes and now I don't feel so good."

I fell to the ground, "that was too much."

They both ran to my side, "Are you okay." Harry asked me.

"Just dandy," I stated. Then I remembered some thing, "Hermione I thought I told you to go back to the castle! And Harry, where is Sirius? I thought you ran after him!"

"About that, well I did, and so did Harry."

"And now you're here? That can't be possible, I told you to go ten minutes ago. There is no way you got here in that amount of time!"

"Alright, so I guess we had help."

"Help, what do you mean?"

She pulled out a necklace, "This is a time turner."

I looked upon it amazed, this was rare. "Guys, my dad," Harry called.

Hermione helped me up, "You're dad? He's dead Harry."

"No, he saved Sirius and I at the lake."

"The lake, what do you mean," I asked confused.

"Just come on," Harry said running off.

Hermione helped me walk towards the lake, where I started feeling cold and depressed, dementors. As we arrived at the shore of the lake there were hundreds of dementors killing Sirius and Harry? "Wait, this has already happened to you," I questioned.

"Yes, and my dad saved me. He was here and he saved me. He'll be here, any minute now."

I knew what he was saying was ridiculous, his dad was dead. I knew I couldn't perform a patronis strong enough to save them, I was too weak. "Harry, you're dying."

"He'll be here, I know he will!"

"Harry," I sighed. "No one is coming."

Harry tensed, then took steps forward. "Expecto Patronum," Harry yelled. The tip of his wand glowed blue, and it kept getting brighter. A stag came out, and that was when all the dementors where driven back. I smiled, Harry was truly powerful.

On the other side of the lake, the other Harry fell next to Sirius. "We need to get out of here," Hermione stated.

We found Buckbeak, he let us on his back. I sat between Harry and Hermione, they wanted to make sure I didn't pass out and fall to my death. With a leap, Buckbeak took off. "You were right," Harry called over the loud rushing of the wind. "My dad didn't cast the Patronis, I did!"

We soared through the sky for a while, until Harry directed Buckbeak to land on the castle roof. We all got off, and Harry ran to one of the cells. Hermione and I follow, and there in the cell was Sirius. Hermione pushed past us, "Out of the way!" She raised her wand, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The cell doors explode, Sirius jumped up to the best of his ability. We all rushed towards Buckbeak and we soar off into the night sky. We land in the courtyard in front of the clock tower. We jumped off of Buckbeak, and Harry and Sirius go to a talk. I decide to give them to privacy. "You did great tonight," I told Hermione.

She nodded, "Thanks. I should say the same about you. So, who are you really?"

"Suspicious," I questioned.

"There is no way you could be a third year student, you are not at the level you should be."

I smirked, "You're good Hermione, I give you that."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No, no I am not." I glanced up at her, she seemed disappointed. "I would ask you to keep your suspicions to yourself, if you will. It would be best for everyone."

She nodded, "Fine."

"Though I promise some day you will know, now is just too soon."

Hermione was about to say some thing more when Harry and Sirius were walking towards us. Sirius smiled, "I would like to thank you all." He looked at me, "especially you Luxintha."

I nodded in acknowledgment, "Sirius."

She smiled, "I must say you look much like your mother."

"Well I guarantee I am not like her."

"I can clearly see that," he said with a smile.

"You need to leave," Hermione told him, handing over Buckbeak to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, thanking us before leaving. Harry and Hermione ran towards the doors, I followed. We went into the hospital wing and there was a very confused looking Ron. "What, but you were…and then now you're…and now Luxintha?"

"Honestly Ron, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said giggling.

Finally it was now the end of the year, and I was excited to get back to my home. Remus had already left, he had resigned from being the D.A.D.A. teacher because of his condition, or as he refers it, his furry little problem. Now, I was currently on the train heading back home. I was sitting in the compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We were all discussing the adventures we had, and how we would keep in touch. That is until the door opened, and there was George. "Hello George," I said.

"Luxi," he said smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded, saying bye to the others. I walked with George until we found an empty compartment in the back, which was surprising. We sat down, he smiled at me. "What," I asked laughing.

"Oh nothing, so I heard about your adventure this year."

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes I did, and I have to say you're a powerful witch."

I laughed, "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would write to me over the summer."

"Of course I will, and I will be back next year."

"Unlike your friend Drelladean?"

"I don't even know what happened to her."

"Ah, well don't you worry." He said putting his arm around me. "You'll see that everything will work out!"

I smiled, "George Weasley, you sure are something."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>


End file.
